The noob story
by papapa
Summary: a small side story to my good story. it is completely related to the clone wars story. (child plays minecraft.)


MINECRAFT SEVER STORY

Eliot returned home from a long brutal day at school. He dropped his backpack and turned on his laptop. "Ok let's play." he turned on Minecraft, the game entirely made of blocks where he could build massive structures. He joined the server he had found. Soon the world materialized, he began to recall where he was. He was in a new world full of amazing things; his avatar came to life as he pressed down on his key pad. Noobly, his avatars name which he had chosen, started walking around the blocky world. Everything he laid eyes on was an eight-bit block. "Why helloooooooo you have arrived!" Yelled a mysterious avatar

"who are you!?" screamed the terrified Noobly.

"I am Gaylord Steambath I am the administrator of this server."

Explained G.S

"Oh." Said Noobly

"Follow me I will show you the way."

"Where is everybody, the server code said there were 100's of people here?"

"Funny you should mention that, well as you can see there are no players. I have sent them all on a quest." Said the G.S.

They both walked into a masterfully built castle. It was embellished with all kinds of wonderful paintings.

"well than explain to me what this 'quest' is." Asked Noobly who was exited.

"Well I have sent them to look for a pickax."

"What?"

"A pickax, the pickax, the tool that is made of diamonds, and will never break, I have placed it in a location that is impossible to find without the clues that I have hidden." Explained G.S

"Well than I think I shall go and conquer your quest."

"Very well then before you go I will give you the first clue. If you have a ball you would throw it, you would expect it to land where you throw it? What if it did not go where you throw it, would you run or follow it? Goodbye." And with those words G.S teleported Noobly to the beginning of the quest.

* * *

"Slam a cow! That was awesome."

"Whoa!"

Noobly had spawned right next to a creeper. A horrible creature with fore legs and no arms. Its skin look like a slimy but dried green, it smelled like old gunpowder. Noobly was right behind it he had no idea what to do. So he did what any player would have done, run. He ran as fast as his eight-bit legs could carry him. Soon the creeper was out of sight but soon Noobly was hopelessly lost in the world there was nothing there except a few million trees and one pig.

"Ok, what do I need to begin?"

Noobly then set out to find some wood and coal when Noobly was punching a tree the tree broke but did not fall down, instead it turned into a massive amount of floating midget blocks. Noobly was often disturbed by the fact that things were blocks and not round. "Wow, now I have found wood, coal, and cobblestone for my survival." Sadly it was almost night and Noobly knew that he needed to find some shelter. So he started digging down three blocks and hollowed out a hut under the ground. When the night was over Noobly popped his head out of his dirty shack and looked around. The world was breathtaking. The beauty of the blocky world amazed him. The sun was just coming over the horizon. The shadows of the trees cast spots of darkness in small places.

"Wow, amazi-what, what's that?" said Noobly

In the distance Noobly saw a small man walking over the mountain. Another player, yeah! Thought Noobly. He quickly left his hut and started climbing the mountain.

"The sun rises once more I can finally build my roller coaster." Said the strange player as Noobly walked up.

"Hello." Said Noobly.

"What, oh hello who are you?" said the strange player.

"I'm Noobly I just bought this game." Said Noobly introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm fart23 but you can call me fart, he, he, he. Are you on the quest to find the pickax?"

"No I don't care about that I just want to build a roller coaster, but I hear there is a reward." Said Fart.

"You know if we look together we could find it faster. So if you want to join me we should head towards the sun sound good?" said Noobly.

"Yeah man lets lock and load." Agreed Fart

And with that they set off on their journey.

When the dynamic duo started traveling they started searching above the ground, looking in every cave, canyon, mountain and lake. Soon they began to lose heart and could go on no further.

"I can't do this much longer, Man. My hunger bar is way low." Complained fart.

"I know my food bar is down too we must be getting close now." Assured Noobly.

"You know what, let's ask G.S to place us at the spawn point." Said Noobly

"Why man there was a creeper there when I spawned." Said Fart

"Exactly remember what he told you when he met you?" Said Noobly

"No" Said Fart

"Well he said something about a ball and what if we go back to the spawn point and dig down?" Said Noobly

"Ok" Said Fart

"Mr. Gaylord Steambath please place us back at the teleportation spawn!" Yelled Noobly

* * *

ZOOOOOM! In a flash the two were sent back and suddenly taken by fear. The same creeper was still there, it had not moved at all. But before fart could run Noobly stopped him

"Wait that creeper is behind a fence, it can't get us!" Cried Noobly

Slowly the two approached the creeper.

"Oh heck yeah!" screamed fart, who had begun attacking the creeper with a shovel.

After fart had removed the creeper Noobly gave fart a stone pickax.

"Start digging." Noobly told him.

And so for almost three days they mined strait down until their picks brock and then they just built new ones. Finally after several different picks they began to hear whispering. These whispers did not have any meaning, the sound demonic in nature, a chilling sound that could scare someone away.

"Ok the sound is as loud as ever the next block should lead us to it." Said Noobly

As Noobly brock throw the last block they fell into a dark cavernous room.

"Got the torches?"

"Yeah."

Noobly lit the torch.

"Awso-OHHHHHHH SHUUUUUUUT!"

On the other side of the room was a cage and in the cage was a mini green zombie. It was spinning faster and faster and then a full grown zombie appeared. "Mob spawn, kill the zombie I will kill the spawn!" after a short brawl the two players killed the last zombie and were happy.

"OMG DUDE LOOK!"

there was a big black block on the other side of the room with a diamond pickax wedged in it.

"Let's grab it and leave!" cried fart.

"Ok."

They then with both their strength pulled the pick from out of the block. Suddenly they were both teleported back to the castle where Gaylord steambath was waiting.

"Congratulations you two have found my pickax. How did you know where to find it?"

"Well we both figured out that the pickax must be back at the spawn somewhere." Explained Noobly

"Interesting way of finding it I see. You used the clue I gave you mmmmmm?"

"Yeah after Noobly figured it out it was easy." Said Fart

"You may now have whatever you wish!" "I wish for diamonds." Said fart. "and I wish for a small hut and unlimited stuff." "It is done." ZOOOOOOOOOOM

6


End file.
